


Feel You From the Inside

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ... maybe?, Force Use, M/M, Prompt Fic, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: “Focus less on your thoughts. Bring your focus to my hands and only my hands. Concentrate on the feeling.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чувствовать тебя изнутри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418386) by [fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme: senses. Prompt: "I want to feel you from the inside." (Thank you to Nine inch Nails)

“Quiet.”

The corners of his mouth twitched. Had he thought that would be his only expression he was mistaken, the chuckle building up sounding through their connection but also from his throat. 

Kylo sighed again, settling his hands onto his knees. “Refocus yourself.”

“Focussing myself isn’t the problem,” he assured him. Energy spent helplessly trying to clear his mind drained through his body, down, making it a natural movement of flow that had him easing more onto Kylo’s thighs below his. “It’s trying to make my mind quiet. I can’t empty myself of my thoughts. Is there something that I can think of that would make it easier for you?”

He expected him to consider alternatives for longer than several seconds, and to speak in a less decisive tone than the one he used when the idea came. “Focus less on your thoughts. Bring your focus to my hands and only my hands. Concentrate on the feeling.”

Calloused fingertips against the back of his knees ghosting up and down had him shivering, trying to shift his legs away. “Alright.”

“Don’t talk.” Hux bit back another laugh. “I’m going to be quiet now too. If there’s anything I need you to do I’ll let you know another way. I might move you a certain way or I’ll briefly force my thoughts into you. Do you understand?”

Following Ren’s instructions Hux kept his mouth closed, nodding his understanding.

A pleased warmth circled through his conscious in place of words.

His comm lay on his bedside, set to silent, a fact rather than a thought. Forcing himself not to consider any of his crew who may need to contact him he squeezed his eyes shut, wrinkles smoothing out as he exhaled, following the path of fingers that travelled his thighs, brushing over the fine near translucent hairs to make them stand on end.

One hand came up to steady him at his waist. Thumb dipped towards his bellybutton, guiding his skin wherever it kneaded, a sensation that buried deeper, roiling in his stomach. 

He rocked forward, pressing against Kylo’s thumb, pulling back when he eased the pressure. His other hand had drifted further, firm against the column of his throat, then up until fingers were in turn combing through his hair and curling against his scalp.

The fact that Kylo didn’t admonish him for his moan meant that it was acceptable to react out loud to the sensations that worked over his skin and the ones inside. Leaning away, back arching, had caused a natural shifting of Kylo’s cock. Knowing that it wasn’t the full intention of Kylo’s request he stilled himself, muscles taut.

When he felt it, his conscious pliable to Kylo’s probing, he relaxed a fraction. He wished he could feel even the faintest impression from Kylo, and maybe he’d learn that another time, but he willed himself to make the pleasure thrumming through his body even more palpable. 

Something possessive but all too gentle stroked through him. Not of his own mind or body but an external force. 

He didn’t need any more words, just that silent coaxing. Tendrils wrapping around his nape, alighting from the inside, tingles and sharp tugs that guided him while Kylo’s large, graceful, calloused fingers trailed over his parted lips.

Hux nipped at his thumb, gasping and moaning once they were moving in tandem, inside and out, tangibles and intangibles interweaving.

His mind was empty, vaguely registering the sounds their bodies and mouths made, sensory overload built of something else entirely. Vibrations pulsing out, crying and wanting and needing – sogood – needmore – Kylo – krifflikethat – all heard through the way they moved and clung to each other, arching, bruising grips and sensations that slithered and heated and claimed from his mind to his pounding pulse to where they joined to everywhere overwhelming and dizzying and

\- cold water dribbled off his eyelashes, cheeks rosy and sweat-sticky. When he was finally able to open his eyes he was greeted by the blurred sight of Kylo seated beside him, wringing a cloth in a small basin.

Dry lips pressed to the corner of his mouth when the cloth came back to his forehead. “Good evening.”

He should’ve been startled when he finally managed to bring his head around to look at his chronometer but all his energy was zapped by that one miniscule shift of his body. He sagged further into the mattress, the numbers burning into his brain, unable to look away.

He was waking up a full day after they began?

Kylo’s hand was cool and damp when he eased his head back into a comfortable position on the pillow. “You did so well.” As much as he wanted to kiss Kylo back, to match the sweep of his tongue into his mouth, tender yet so defining of pride towards him, Hux did what Kylo coached him through the night before. He pushed out, letting the heated feeling that billowed from deep within reach over to him. Kylo pulled back, eyes sparking with pleasure. “You were brilliant.”


End file.
